INTERVIEW WITH DAH ZIMMY CREW!
by VerrucktTeufel
Summary: WOW! ANOTHER INTERVIEW WITH INVADER ZIM! When will they END?!?. But really, This is my interview, please ENJOY and R&R!!!!!! WHEEEEE!!!


Wow, such free mulling time I have no

Wow, such free mulling time I have no? (Mulling: the act of pondering; thinking) See? Who says Fanfics cant be educational? …Now on to the stuff that rots your brain.

All Zimmy, Zim…doom Zim…Zimmy stuff belongs to that guy right behind you (laughs as you turn around) FOOL!! Any who, its JHONEN VASQUEZ (ever wonder why I out it in caps?) All the other people belong to me and the guy who lives in the back of my head…heh heh.

*********************************

*Camera turns on, we see a small girl with bluish hair, wearing baggy jeans and a black T that says "Spooky". Sitting at a desk with some sort of New York City background thingy. * 

Me: ALRIGHTY ALL YOU LUCKY HUMANS! And other stuff, Today we're interviewing the

ENTIRE cast of, drum roll please, INVADER ZIM!! 

*Cheers of joy are heard*

Yes, yes...NOW! Please give a big hand (flipper, claw, wing, whatever) FOR ZIM!!

Zim walks on stage, squinting at the lights. 

Random person: I LOVE YOU ZIIIIIIIIIIIIM!! *Runs down stage and glomps Zim*

Zim: AAAARRGGGGG!! GET OFF OF ME FLESHY HUMAN!!! 

Me: SECURITY! WE GOT ANOTHER ZIM FAN-GIRL!! (Who could resist the Lil' green

Cutie?)

Security guy thing comes and drags her away, her screams are heard for 15 min. then die down.

Me: ummm...that was.... memorable (HAH! JTHM QUOTE! HAH!)

Zim: yes, well...lets get this over with.

Me: hmm? Oh yeah! *Ahem, cough, GAARGG! *, What's it like working on the set of Invader Zim?

Zim: Well, the fact that its called, INVADER ZIM, gives me more profit than the other cast members. But, it delays me from my true dream job.

Me: What's that?

Zim: An interior decorator...

Me: ...a.... interior decorator?

Zim: yes, well...its not as glorious as a leading role in a T.V. series...but wouldn't you say my job on the base house was BEAUTIFUL!!

Me: -_0.... uhhh.its.... neat...OK THEN! Time for our next guest! DIB!!

Dib walks on stage...carefully surveying the area...then suddenly...

Mob of Dib-fan-girls: LOOK! ITS DIB!! (Oh my)

Dib: AAAAHHHHHHHH!!! YOU AGAIN?!?!?!!!

Modfg: hehehehe, and you thought you lost us when you jumped outta that car!! CAMMON GIRLZ!! *Girls start stampeding toward Dib*

Me: oh dear...................oh yeah, SECURITY!!! WE GOT THE MODFG'S UP HERE!!!

BRING THE SQUAD QUICKLY!!!

A huge squad (I love that word, squad squad squad squad!) of security guards marches up and drags all of the modfg's out. Their cries are also heard, but longer.

Me: *whew*, well, that was interesting.

Dib: I never thought I'd get rid of them.... glad that's over.

Me: Yeah, any who, Dib, are you really a paranormal fanatic in real life or is it just your T.V. Character?

Dib: Oh no.not me, Im not into tha.... *looks down and see's Spooky's mouse tail* you...you have a tail?

Me:yeah..My names Spoo

Dib: YOU'RE AN AAAALIIIEEENNN!!! *Grabs handcuffs* 

Me: WAIT NO!! NO!! *Runs away*

Dib: GET BACK HERE ALIEN MOUSE!!

*An hour later.... *

*Dibs hand cuffed to the couch next to Zim, muffled by the handkerchief in his mouth*

Me: Well...now that that's over...lets head to our next guest... GIR!!

*Gir walks on stage, his applause (which is louder) is followed by "I LUV YOU GIR" and "PIGGY!" quotes*

Me: So Gir, take a seat.

Gir: Why, thank you.

Me: -_0..Umm.... so, tell us about yourself? We haven't heard much about you in the series!

Gir: well, I passed collage with masters in psychology, I have over 3 PhD's, and I have to say that I find my lack of superior knowledge in this show is appalling! I am not some babbling Idiot! I am an intellectual being in reality!

Me: uh huh...wanna ice Sucky? *Hands Gir Freezy*

Gir: CHOCOLATE BUBBLE GUM! WHEEEEHOOOOO!! *Slurps* I LUV MUFFINS!! 

(What's it with muffins and me?)

Me: I knew he'd break. Ok. Our next guest is the dark and dreary GAZ!!

*Gaz walks on stage wearing a pink halter top and cut jeans, her hair's put up...scary no?)

Me: G...G...GAZ?

Gaz: Like, what?

Me: Uhh.... s...soo. You're not the gothic, dark, and angry girl like on Zim I see?

Gaz: Like, Icky. Im only, like, paaaaaid to dress like THAT! I actually like wearing pink and

Yellows. Purple and black are, like, sooooooo not my colors! I also am, like, a 

Cheerleader, I shop at Gap, and My GAWD! The boys of N'sync are sooo HOTT!

Me:.........you evil thing....... *twitches* (GAAA! N'SYNC!! NOOOOOO!!!) So, is there 

Anything between you and Zim? To help clear up those ZAGR fans out there. I mean..Their 

Rumors right?

Gaz: weeeeelll.....*eyes Zim, and blows kiss*

Zim: GAWD YOU EARTH MONKEY! I'D NEVER DATE YOU!

Gaz: suuuuuuure...I'll just wait...you'll come around.

Zim: *rolls eyes* whatever human stink.

Gir: I feel your facing a sever lack of relationship emotion Zim...

Zim:*shoves a slurpy in front of Gir*

Gir: NUMMERS! *Drinks*

Dib: MMMFFFFMMMM!!!

Me: OH LOOK AT THE TIME! Well, it's been nice talking to you guys! 

Dib: *finally breaks free from handcuffs* NOW I'LL GET YOU!!

Me: AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Gets chased around by a Dib with handcuffs*

*Suddenly, the MODFG's appeared*

MODFG's: LOOK! SOME MOUSE-GIRL IS TRYIN TO STEAL OUR DIBBY! 

GET HER!!!! 

And now, I am being chased by a mob of angry dib-fans and dib himself. Zim is seen being glomped by the preppy Gaz clone, and Gir is happily slurping on his Freezy...and while all this is happening, a tall, thin, tanned man with red hair wearing a trench coat from back stage laughs his Lil' azz off at the scene. 

THE END!!!

************

MY WASNT THAT FUN?!? WHEEEEEEEEEE!!! Ok, I'm sorry for makin fun of Gaz...But it just seemed like a funny idea. I SOWWY!! Any who please give me reviews...I like them oh so much!! 

MODFG's: THERE SHE IS!!

Me: SQUEEEE!!! Uhh...MUST GO!!

*Gets chased off by angry fan-girlz*


End file.
